


Prostota

by Stell94



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Episode: s02e21 All Access, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stell94/pseuds/Stell94
Summary: Myślała że sama poradzi sobie ze wspomnieniami, nie jest to jednak tak proste jak się wydawało.





	Prostota

**Author's Note:**

> Orginalnie opublikowano na ff.net 3.8.2012  
> Planuję rozwinąć to opowiadanie w coś dłuższego, nawet zaczęłam to robić, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia kiedy uda mi się je skończyć i opublikować.

Żadna z postaci nie należy do mnie, są one własnością CBS.

Spoilery: 2.21 All Access

Myślała, że uda jej się odsunąć od siebie wspomnienia, kiedy wchodziła do mieszkania. Była wdzięczna Macowi za propozycję by spędziła u niego czas, dopóki nie znajdzie sobie czegoś innego, ale miała zbyt silnie zakorzenioną niezależność by zgodzić się na jego pomysł. Wystarczyło jednak pięć minut, podczas których wpatrywała się w krwawe plamy na dywanie w sypialni, by zmieniła zdanie. Rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu myśląc, czego będzie potrzebować w najbliższych kilku dniach i gdy była pewna, że ma już wszystko skierowała się do drzwi. Przechodząc przez salon zauważyła, że brakuje rzeźby dotychczas stojącej na komodzie. Była wdzięczana temu, kto to zrobił, bo nie chciała jej nigdy więcej widzieć. Nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszła z mieszkania i, zamknąwszy drzwi na klucz, poszła do samochodu z walizką w ręku.

Mimo że musiała przejechać niemal całe miasto by znaleźć się przed domem Maca, zajęło jej to niespełna pół godziny. Kilka dodatkowych minut spędziła siedząc w samochodzie i zastanawiając się co dalej robić. Przecież nie może w nieskończoność wykorzystywać partnera. Wiedziała, że w niedługim czasie będzie musiała znaleźć sobie inne lokum, ale w tym momencie nie musiała się o to martwić. Otząsnęła się z rozmyślań i ruszyła w stronę domu przyjaciela. Jednak z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz bardziej zwalniała, aż w końcu zatrzymała się niecały metr przed drzwiami.

Po kilku głebokich oddechach podeszła do nich i zdecydowanie w zapukała. Otworzyły się niemal natychmiast, jakby gospodarz stał tuż za nimi. Nic nie powiedział, tylko odsunął się, żeby mogła wejść. Minęła go i przeszła do salonu. Mac podążył tuż za nią. Kiedy zobaczył łzy spływające po jej twarzy nic nie powiedział. Przytulił ją do siebie jakby była najdroższym skarbem na świecie. I to wystarczyło.


End file.
